mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Amor e Sexualidade na Vida Humana
thumb|left|331px Deus requer que controleis não só os pensamentos, mas também vossas paixões e afeições. ... A paixão e as afeições são agentes poderosos. ... Resguardai positivamente vossos pensamentos, vossas paixões e vossas afeições. Não os degradeis, pondo-os concupiscência. Elevai-as paixões e afeições até à pureza, dedicai-as a Deus. Testimonies, vol. 2, págs. 561 e 564. No mesmo contexto no qual são usadas algumas das expressões fortes acima referidas, ela insta que as paixões devem ser controladas por aquilo a que ela chama "faculdades mais altas, mais nobres", "razão", "restrição moral" e "faculdades morais". Ela escreve sobre temperança e moderação, e sobre o evitar excessos. No casamento, essas paixões comuns a todos os seres humanos devem ser sujeitas ao controle, devem ser dominadas. Toda propensão animal deve ser sujeita às faculdades mais altas da alma. O Lar Adventista, pág. 128. Os que consideram a relação matrimonial como uma das sagradas ordenanças de Deus, resguardadas por Seu santo preceito, serão controlados pelos ditames da razão. Health: or How to Live, nº 2, pág. 48. Muito poucos julgam ser dever religioso o governar suas paixões. O casamento cobre pecados das mais negras cores. ... Saúde e vida são sacrificadas no altar da vil paixão. As faculdades elevadas e nobres são postas em sujeição às tendências animalescas. ... O amor é princípio puro e santo; mas a paixão concupiscente não admite restrição e não quer saber de ditames ou controle por parte da razão. Testimonies, vol. 2, págs. 472 e 473. Escreve ela sobre a relação matrimonial como "instituição sagrada", passível de ser "pervertida". Fala de "privilégios sexuais" que "são abusados". Em outra parte, não é a paixão que é condenada, mas a paixão "vil" e "concupiscente". E convém observar que Ellen White se refere à intimidade no casamento como "privilégio". Conquanto ela advertisse contra o grosseiro comportamento sexual no casamento, ela se referiu a uma ocasião em que as afeições, mantidas em devida restrição, podem ser "desalgemadas". Merece atento exame a declaração seguinte: Com referência ao casamento, eu diria: Lede a Palavra de Deus. Mesmo na atualidade - os últimos dias da história deste mundo - realizam-se casamentos entre os adventistas do sétimo dia. ... Como um povo, nunca proibimos o casamento, exceto nos casos em que havia razões óbvias para que do casamento resultasse miséria para ambas as partes. E mesmo então, temos apenas advertido e aconselhado. Carta 60, 1900. Certa ocasião que, devido às exigências da obra em que ela e o esposo se empenhavam, a metade de um continente os separava, ela confidenciou, em carta a Tiago: Sentimos todos os dias um muito sincero desejo de mais sagrada proximidade de Deus. Esta é minha oração quando me recolho ao leito, quando desperto durante a noite, e quando me levanto de manhã. Mais perto a Ti, Meu Deus, mais perto a Ti. ... Durmo só. Isto parece ser a preferência de Maria, como a minha também. Assim tenho melhor oportunidade para refletir e orar. Aprecio estar só comigo, a menos que fosse agraciada com tua presença. Só contigo quero partilhar meu leito. Carta 6, 1876. Em tempo algum ela participou de ensinos que requeressem, no casamento, uma espécie de convívio platônico, semelhante ao de irmão com irmã, nem justificou tal relacionamento. Quando tratava com alguém que preconizasse ensinos dessa natureza, Ellen. White aconselhava contra a imposição desses pontos de vista. Demorar neles o pensamento, escreveu ela, abriria o caminho para Satanás trabalhar "a imaginação de maneira que a impureza" em vez da pureza seria o resultado. Carta 103, 1894. Para cada privilégio lícito, concedido por Deus, Satanás tem uma contrapartida a propor. O pensamento puro e santo ele procura substituir pelo impuro. A santidade do amor matrimonial ele quer substituir pela permissividade, infidelidade, excesso e perversão; pelo sexo pré-marital, adultério, animalismo, dentro e fora do casamento, e a homossexualidade. A tudo isto faz referência este capítulo. Palavras de Privilégio e Conselho Jesus e o Relacionamento Familiar Jesus não impunha o celibato a qualquer classe de homens. Ele veio não para destruir a sagrada relação matrimonial, mas para exaltá-la e restaurá-la a sua santidade original. Ele olha com prazer para a relação de família onde o amor sagrado e altruísta domina o equilíbrio. O Lar Adventista, pág. 121. 7Cristo ordenou que homens e mulheres se unissem em santo matrimônio, para constituir famílias cujos membros, coroados de honra, fossem reconhecidos como membros da família celestial. A Ciência do Bom Viver, pág. 356. O Matrimônio Cumpre o Propósito de Deus Todos os que contraem matrimônio com santo propósito - o marido para conquistar as puras afeições do coração da esposa; a esposa para abrandar e aperfeiçoar o caráter do esposo e ser-lhe complemento - preenchem o propósito que Deus tem para eles. O Lar Adventista, pág. 99. O Privilégio da Relação Matrimonial Eles cristãos que casaram devem ponderar então devidamente o resultado de cada um dos privilégios das relações conjugais, fundamentando cada ação em santificado princípio. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 380. escreveu das "fortificações que conservam sagrados a intimidade e privilégios da relação familiar". Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 90. Ocasião em que as Afeições Podem Ser Liberadas As afeições juvenis devem ser refreadas, até chegar o período em que a idade suficiente e a experiência tornarão honrosa e segura a sua manifestação. Mensagens aos Jovens, pág. 452. Perigo de Levar a Excesso o que é Lícito Não há em si mesmo nenhum pecado em comer e beber, ou em casar e dar-se em casamento. Era lícito casar nos tempos de Noé, e ainda o é igualmente hoje, se isso que é lícito for tratado apropriadamente e não levado a pecaminoso excesso. ... Nos dias de Noé era o desordenado, excessivo amor daquilo que, em si, era legítimo, se usado apropriadamente, que tornou o casamento pecaminoso diante de Deus. Nesta idade do mundo há muitos a perderem a alma, tornando-se absorvidos pelo pensamento de casar-se, e pela relação matrimonial em si. ... Deus pôs homens no mundo, e é seu privilégio comer, beber, negociar, casar e dar-se em casamento; mas só é seguro fazer essas coisas no temor de Deus. Devemos viver neste mundo em função do mundo eterno. Review and Herald, 25 de setembro de 1888. Casamento não é Licença Para Liberar Paixões Bem poucos sentem ser um dever religioso governar as próprias paixões. Uniram-se em casamento ao objeto de sua escolha e portanto arrazoam que o casamento santifique a condescendência com as paixões baixas. Mesmo homens e mulheres que professam piedade dão rédea solta a suas paixões concupiscentes e não se dão conta de que Deus os tem como responsáveis pelo dispêndio de energia vital, o que lhes enfraquece o poder vital e enerva o organismo todo. O casamento cobre pecados das mais negras cores. Homens e mulheres que professam piedade, desonram seu corpo mediante a condescendência com as corruptas paixões, e assim se rebaixam mais que as criaturas irracionais. Abusam das faculdades que Deus lhes concedeu, para serem preservadas em santificação e honra. Saúde e vida são sacrificadas no altar da vil paixão. As mais elevadas e nobres faculdades são postas em sujeição às tendências sensuais. Os que assim pecam, não se apercebem do resultado de seu procedimento. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 1, págs. 267 e 268. O Delicado Equilíbrio Entre Amor e Paixão Concupiscente Não é amor puro o que atua num homem para fazer da esposa um instrumento a serviço de seu apetite sensual. São as paixões sensuais que bradam por satisfação. Quão poucos homens mostram seu amor na maneira especificada pelo apóstolo: "Como também Cristo amou a igreja e a Si mesmo Se entregou por ela, para a poluir, mas santificar, purificando-a, ... para a apresentar a Si mesmo igreja gloriosa, sem mácula." Efés. 5:25-27. Esta é, na relação matrimonial, a qualidade de amor que Deus reconhece como santa. É o amor um princípio puro e santo, mas a paixão concupiscente não admite restrições nem que lhe ditem regras ou o controle da razão. É cega às conseqüências, e não raciocina da causa para o efeito. Muitas mulheres sofrem grande debilidade e doenças crônicas porque as leis de seu ser foram desprezadas; pisadas a pés foram as leis da natureza. A energia nervosa do cérebro é esbanjada por homens e mulheres, sendo chamado à ação contrária à natureza, para satisfazer paixões vis; e este hediondo monstro - a paixão baixa e vil - assume o delicado nome de amor. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 1, págs. 268 e 269. O Amor em Contraste com a Paixão O amor... não é desarrazoado; não é cego. É puro e santo. Mas a paixão do coração natural é coisa totalmente diversa. Ao passo que o amor puro introduz a Deus em todos os seus planos, e está em perfeita harmonia com o Espírito de Deus, a paixão é obstinada, precipitada, desarrazoada, desafiadora de toda restrição, e torna o objeto de sua escolha um ídolo. Em toda a conduta de uma pessoa possuída de amor verdadeiro, manifestar-se-á a graça de Deus. O Lar Adventista, pág. 50. Os Ditames da Razão Devem Controlar Os que consideram a relação matrimonial como uma das sagradas ordenanças de Deus, guardada por Seu santo preceito, serão controlados pelos ditames da razão. Mensagens Escolhidas, vol. 2, pág. 440. Manter as Confidências Dentro do Sagrado Círculo Familiar Há um círculo sagrado em torno de cada família, que deve ser preservado. Nenhuma outra pessoa tem o direito de entrar nesse círculo. Nem o marido nem a esposa permitam que outro partilhe das confidências que somente a eles pertencem. A Ciência do Bom Viver, pág. 361. Palavras de Restrição e Cautela Casamento não se Destina a Acobertar Práticas vis Deus nunca pretendia que o casamento acobertasse a multidão de pecados que se praticam. A sensualidade e práticas vis, na relação matrimonial, estão iniciando a mente e o gosto moral, em práticas desmoralizadoras, fora da relação matrimonial. Review and Herald, 24 de maio de 1887. Excessos Sexuais Põem em Perigo a Saúde e a Vida Não é amor puro e santo o que leva a esposa a satisfazer às propensões sensuais do marido, com prejuízo da saúde e da vida. ... Talvez seja necessário insistir humilde e afetuosamente, mesmo com risco de o desagradar, em que ela não pode desonrar seu corpo, cedendo a excessos sexuais. Deve, bondosa e ternamente, lembrar-lhe que Deus tem o primeiro e mais alto direito sobre o ser todo, e que ela não pode desconsiderar esse direito, pois terá que prestar contas no grande dia de Deus. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 1, pág. 270. O excesso sexual é meio eficaz para destruir o amor aos exercícios devocionais; tirará do cérebro a substância necessária para nutrir o organismo, vindo positivamente a debilitar a vitalidade. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 1, pág. 272. Perversão de uma Instituição Sagrada Por terem ingressado na relação matrimonial, muitos julgam poder concordar com ser controlados por paixões sensuais. São dirigidos por Satanás, que os engana e leva a perverterem essa sagrada instituição. Bem lhe apraz o baixo nível que seu espírito assume, pois ele tem muito a ganhar com isso. Ele sabe que, se puder despertar as paixões inferiores e as conservar em ascendência, não precisa incomodar-se quanto a sua experiência cristã, pois as faculdades morais e intelectuais serão subordinadas, ao mesmo tempo que as propensões sensuais predominarão, mantendo-se em ascendência; e essas paixões inferiores se fortalecerão pelo exercício, enquanto as qualidades mais nobres se tornarão cada vez mais fracas. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 480. O Abuso dos Privilégios Sexuais no Casamento As paixões sensuais, favorecidas e acariciadas, tornam-se muito fortes nessa idade, e indizíveis males da vida matrimonial são resultado certo. Em vez de a mente desenvolver-se e ter poder controlador, dominam as tendências animalescas sobre as faculdades mais altas e nobres, até serem subordinadas às tendências animalescas. Qual o resultado? Os delicados órgãos da mulher desgastam-se e tornam-se doentios; os partos são trabalhosos; abusam-se dos privilégios sexuais. Os homens estão corrompendo seu corpo, e a esposa tem-se tornado uma escrava do leito, às ordens das desordenadas e vis paixões, até aqueles perderem de vista o temor de Deus. Condescender com o impulso que degrada tanto o corpo como a alma, eis a ordem da vida matrimonial. Manuscrito 14, 1888. Influências Pré-Natais Satanás procura rebaixar a mente dos que se unem em casamento, a fim de que possa gravar em seus filhos sua própria odiosa imagem. ... Ele pode modelar a posteridade deles muito mais rápido do que o poderia fazer com os pais, pois pode controlar a mente dos pais de tal modo que através deles possa imprimir sua própria imagem de caráter nos filhos. Assim, nascem muitas crianças com as paixões sensuais grandemente em ascendência, enquanto as faculdades morais se desenvolvem debilmente. Essas crianças carecem de muito cuidadosa educação, para fazer ressaltar, fortalecer e desenvolver as faculdades morais e intelectuais, de modo que elas possam liderar. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 480. O Processo da Degradação A mente de um homem ou mulher não decai num momento da pureza e santidade para a depravação, corrupção e crime. Leva tempo transformar o humano em divino, ou degradar o que foi formado à imagem de Deus em brutal ou satânico. Pela contemplação somos transformados. Embora formado segundo a imagem do seu Criador, o ser humano pode de tal maneira educar sua mente que o pecado por ele outrora aborrecido se tornará um prazer. Deixando de vigiar e orar, deixa de guardar a cidadela - o coração - e empenha-se no pecado e crime. A mente é degradada, e é impossível elevá-la da corrupção enquanto está sendo educada para escravizar as faculdades morais e intelectuais e levá-las em sujeição a paixões rudes. Deve ser sustentada guerra constante contra a mente carnal; e precisamos ser ajudados pela refinadora influência da graça de Deus, a qual elevará a mente e a acostumará a meditar no que é puro e santo. Testimonies, vol. 2, págs. 478 e 479. Conselho às Mulheres Escrevo com mágoa no coração, que as mulheres deste século, casadas ou não, com demasiada freqüência não mantêm a reserva que é de esperar. São provocativas. Chamam a atenção de homens casados e solteiros, e os que possuem faculdades morais debilitadas são enredados. Essas coisas, se permitidas, enfraquecem o sentido moral e cegam a mente, de maneira que o crime não parece pecaminoso. São despertados pensamentos que o não seriam se a mulher tivesse mantido sua posição de modéstia e sobriedade. Ela pode não ter tido propósito doloso ou premeditado motivo, mas tem encorajado homens que são tentados, e que necessitam toda ajuda que possam obter dos que com eles se associam. Mediante circunspecção, reserva, não tomando liberdades, não recebendo atenções não permissíveis, mas preservando alto tono moral e impecável dignidade, muito mal pode ser evitado. O Lar Adventista, págs. 331 e 332. Mulheres Como Tentadoras Não deveriam as mulheres que professam a verdade manter estrita guarda sobre si mesmas, para que não seja dado o menor estímulo a uma familiaridade indesculpável? Elas podem cerrar muitas portas de tentação, se a todo o tempo observarem estrita reserva e comportamento apropriado. Testimonies, vol. 5, pág. 602. As mulheres muitas vezes são tentadoras. Sob um ou outro pretexto, granjeiam a atenção de homens, casados ou solteiros, e os vão levando até que transgridam a lei de Deus, até que se arruíne sua utilidade, e esteja em risco sua alma. Testimonies, vol. 5, pág. 596. Pastor Compassivo Sede homens de Deus, do lado vencedor. O conhecimento está ao alcance de todos que o desejem. É propósito de Deus que a mente se torne forte, tenha pensamentos mais profundos, mais, plenos, mais claros. Andai com Deus, como fez Enoque; fazei de Deus vosso conselheiro e não podereis deixar de progredir. ... Homens há que alegam guardar os mandamentos divinos, e, todavia, ao visitar as ovelhas do rebanho de Deus que se acham aos seus cuidados, levam pessoas ingênuas a uma cadeia de pensamentos que acabam em desavergonhadas liberdades e familiaridades. ... Ele pastor, quando visita as famílias, começa a indagar dos segredos de sua vida matrimonial. Vivem felizes com o esposo? Sentem-se apreciadas? Há harmonia em sua vida matrimonial? E assim a esposa, de nada suspeitando, por essas perguntas capciosas é levada a abrir-se quanto à vida íntima, a um estranho, tal qual fazem os católicos aos seus sacerdotes. Então esse pastor simpatizante intercala um capítulo de sua própria vivência: que sua esposa não foi a mulher de sua escolha; que não existe entre eles real afinidade. Ele não ama a esposa. Ela não satisfaz a suas expectativas. Derruba-se assim a barreira, e mulheres são seduzidas. Acreditam que sua vida é toda uma grande decepção, e que esse pastor simpatiza muito com o rebanho. É animado o apaixonado sentimentalismo doentio, e mente e alma têm manchadas sua pureza; mesmo que esta espécie de trabalho não termine em transgressão do sétimo mandamento. Pensamentos poluídos abrigados, tornam-se hábito, e a alma se polui e corrompe. Uma vez praticado um ato errado, faz-se uma mancha que coisa alguma pode apagar senão o sangue de Cristo; e se o hábito não é abandonado com firme resolução, corrompe-se a alma, e as torrentes que dimanam dessa fonte poluída, passam a corromper outros. Sua influência é uma desgraça. Deus certamente destruirá todos os que continuarem essa obra. Devemos elevar-nos, enobrecer-nos, santificar-nos. Em Jesus encontramos forças para vencer; mas quando ao caráter falta pureza, quando o pecado se tornou parte do caráter, há um poder enfeitiçante, comparável à taça de licor intoxicante. O poder do domínio próprio e da razão é superado por práticas que mancham o ser todo; e se essas práticas pecaminosas são continuadas, o cérebro se enfraquece, enferma e perde o equilíbrio. Carta 26d, 1887. Homens, Mulheres e Jovens Envolvidos em Depravação Moral Os perigos morais aos quais todos, adultos e jovens, se acham expostos aumentam diariamente. Transtornos morais, aos quais chamamos depravação, encontram amplo lugar de trabalho, e homens, mulheres e jovens que professam ser cristãos exercem uma influência que é inferior, sensual e diabólica. Carta 26d, 1877. Satanás está empregando esforços de mestre, para envolver em práticas impuras homens e mulheres casados, e crianças e jovens. Suas tentações encontram aceitação em muitos corações, por não terem sido eles erguidos, purificados, aperfeiçoados e enobrecidos pela sagrada verdade que professam crer. Não poucos têm sido baixos e vis em pensamento, e vulgares na conversa e comportamento, de modo que ao virem as tentações de Satanás, não têm poder moral, para lhes resistir e caem presa fácil. Nos Lugares Celestiais (Meditações Matinais, 1968), pág. 199. Os Passos Descendentes As constantes tentações de Satanás destinam-se a enfraquecer o governo do homem sobre o próprio coração, abalar seu poder de domínio próprio. Ele leva o homem a romper os laços que o ligam ao Criador, em santa e feliz união. Então, uma vez desligado de Deus, a paixão alcança o controle sobre a razão, o impulso sobre os princípios, e ele se torna pecaminoso em pensamento e ação, perverte-se-lhe o juízo, o intelecto parece debilitado, e ele precisa restaurar-se para si mesmo mediante a restauração para com Deus, tendo uma correta visão de si próprio à luz da Palavra de Deus. Carta 24, 1890. Evitar Ler, Ver e Ouvir Impureza Os que não querem cair presa dos enganos de Satanás, devem guardar bem as vias de acesso à alma; devem-se esquivar de ler, ver ou ouvir tudo quanto sugira pensamentos impuros. Não devem permitir que a mente se demore ao acaso em cada assunto que o inimigo das almas possa sugerir. O coração deve ser fielmente guardado, pois de outra maneira os males externos despertarão os internos, e a alma vagará em trevas. Atos dos Apóstolos, pág. 518. Tereis de tornar-vos fiéis sentinela sobre os olhos, ouvidos, e vossos sentidos todos, se quereis controlar vossa mente e impedir que pensamentos vãos e corruptos vos manchem a alma. O poder da graça, unicamente, pode realizar esta importante obra. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 561. Novelas Lascivas e Pornografia Gravuras impuras têm influência corruptora. Novelas são avidamente ouvidas por muitos, e em resultado, a imaginação torna-se-lhes manchada. Nos trens, fotografias de mulheres nuas são freqüentemente oferecidas à venda. Esses quadros repugnantes são encontrados também em estúdios fotográficos, e são dependurados nas paredes dos que trabalham com gravuras em relevo. É esta uma época em que a corrupção prolifera por toda parte. A concupiscência dos olhos e as paixões corruptas são despertadas pela contemplação e a leitura. ... A mente tem prazer em contemplar cenas que despertam as paixões baixas, vis. Essas imagens depravadas, vistas por olhos de uma imaginação viciada, corrompem a moral e predispõem os iludidos e obcecados seres humanos a darem rédea solta às paixões libidinosas. Seguem-se então pecados e crimes que arrastam para baixo seres formados à imagem de Deus, nivelando-os aos irracionais, afundando-os afinal na perdição. Evitai ler e ver coisas que sugiram pensamentos impuros. Cultivai as faculdades morais e intelectuais. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 410. A Mente, Fator Determinante Diz Paulo: "Com a mente, sou escravo da lei de Deus." Rom. 7:25. Caso essa mente se torne obscurecida pela condescendência com apetites e paixões sensuais as faculdades morais se enfraquecerão de modo que o sagrado e o comum serão postos no mesmo nível. Carta 2, 1873. Masturbação Jovens e crianças de ambos os sexos entregam-se à polução moral masturbação e praticam esse vício repugnante, destruidor de alma e corpo. Muitos professos cristãos ficam tão insensibilizados, por essa prática que suas sensibilidades morais não podem ser despertadas para compreender que é pecado, e que, se continuada, o resultado certo será o completo naufrágio de corpo e espírito. O homem, o ser mais nobre da Terra, formado à imagem de Deus, transforma-se num animal! Faz de si mesmo um ser repulsivo e corrupto. Todo cristão tem de aprender a restringir suas paixões e controlar-se por princípios. A menos que faça isso, será indigno do nome de cristão. Alguns que fazem alta profissão de fé, não compreendem o pecado da masturbação e seus seguros resultados. O hábito longamente arraigado lhes tem cegado o entendimento. Eles não avaliam a excessiva malignidade deste degradante pecado que lhes enerva o organismo e destrói a energia nervosa do cérebro. Os princípios morais são demasiado fracos quando em luta com um hábito arraigado. Solenes mensagens vindas do Céu não podem impressionar fortemente o coração não fortalecido contra a condescendência com esse degradante vício. Os sensitivos nervos do cérebro perderam o saudável tono devido à estimulação doentia para satisfazer um desejo não natural de satisfação sensual. Os nervos cerebrais que se comunicam com todo o organismo, são os únicos meios pelos quais o Céu se pode comunicar com o homem, e influenciar sua vida mais íntima. O que quer que perturbe a circulação das correntes elétricas do sistema nervoso, diminui a força dos poderes vitais, e o resultado é o amortecimento das sensibilidades da mente. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 347. Algumas crianças começam a prática da masturbação na infância; e ao avançarem em anos, as paixões concupiscentes crescem com o seu crescimento e fortalecem-se com a sua força. Não têm mente tranqüila. Meninas desejam a companhia de rapazes, e estes a das meninas. Seu comportamento não é reservado e modesto. São ousados e atrevidos, e permitem-se liberdades indecentes. O hábito da masturbação degradou-lhes a mente e manchou-lhes a alma. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 481. Atividade Sexual Antes do Casamento Poucas tentações são mais perigosas ou mais fatais, aos jovens, do que a tentação da sensualidade, e nenhuma, se permitida, se demonstrará tão decididamente nociva à alma e ao corpo, para o tempo e a eternidade. ... Foste-me mostrado em companhia N, durante horas da noite; bem sabes de que modo foram passadas essas horas. Chamaste-me pedindo que te dissesse se transgrediste os mandamentos de Deus. Pergunto-te: Não os transgrediste? Como empregaste teu tempo passando horas juntos, noite após noite? Foram tua postura, tua atitude, tuas afeições de modo a desejar que todas fossem registradas no livro do Céu? Vi e ouvi coisas que fariam os anjos enrubescer. ... Jovem algum deve proceder como procedeste com N, a não ser que fosse casado com ela; e fiquei muito surpresa ao ver que não sentias mais vivamente o mal. O motivo de te escrever agora é implorar que, por amor de tua alma, não brinques por mais tempo com a tentação. Sê rápido em romper esse encantamento que, qual pesadelo, te sobreveio. Liberta-te agora e para sempre, se tens qualquer desejo de viver sob o favor de Deus. ... Tens passado horas da noite em companhia dela, porque ambos se achavam apaixonados. Em nome do Senhor, cessa tuas atenções a N ou te cases com ela. ... Melhor casar-te com ela, do que estar em sua companhia e procederes como só a um homem e sua esposa é dado conduzir-se mutuamente. ... Se, através de tua vida, desejas fruir a companhia de N, como parece que agora a aprecias e por ela te sentes fascinado, por que então não dares um passo mais avançado ainda, tornando-te seu legítimo protetor, tendo assim o não disputado direito de dedicar a sua companhia as horas que quiser? Vossos atos e conversação são ofensivos a Deus. Carta 3, 1879. Homossexualismo, o Pecado Específico de Sodoma Não ignoramos que a queda de Sodoma foi motivada pela corrupção de seus habitantes. O profeta especificou aqui os males que, especialmente, levaram à dissolução moral. (Ezeq. 16:49.) Vemos que existem hoje no mundo os mesmíssimos pecados que predominavam em Sodoma, e que sobre ela acarretaram a ira de Deus, para completa destruição sua. Health Reformer, julho de 1873. Em Aumento os Pecados dos Antediluvianos e de Sodoma Por toda parte se vêem destroços da humanidade, altares domésticos abandonados, laços de famílias desfeitos. Há um estranho abandono dos princípios, um rebaixamento das normas de moralidade; estão rápido aumentando os pecados que acarretaram os juízos de Deus sobre a Terra por ocasião do dilúvio e na destruição de Sodoma pelo fogo. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 2, pág. 242. Invadem a Igreja Hoje A impureza acha-se hoje amplamente difundida, mesmo entre os professos seguidores de Cristo. Não têm restrição as paixões; as tendências animalescas ganham força pela condescendência, enquanto as faculdades morais enfraquecem constantemente. ... Os pecados que destruíram os antediluvianos e as cidades da planície prevalecem hoje - não meramente em terras pagãs, não só entre os populares professos do cristianismo, mas mesmo entre os que declaram estar aguardando a vinda do Filho do homem. Se Deus vos apresentasse esses pecados tal qual aparecem a Sua vista, encher-vos-íeis de vergonha e terror. Testimonies, vol. 5, pág. 218. Cerrando os Olhos à Luz A condescendência com as mais vis paixões levará muitíssimos a cerrar os olhos à luz, porque temem ver pecados que estão indispostos a abandonar. Todos vêem, se ver quiserem. Se preferem as trevas à luz, nem por isso sua criminalidade será menor. Por que os homens e as mulheres não lêem, tornando-se inteligentes nesses assuntos que tão decididamente afetam sua força física, intelectual e moral? Deus vos deu uma habitação, para dela cuidardes e a preservardes nas melhores condições, para Seu serviço e glória. Vosso corpo não vos pertence. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 1, pág. 262. Palavras de Promessa e Esperança Necessidade de Sincero Arrependimento e Resoluto Esforço Os que corrompem o próprio corpo não podem fruir o favor de Deus antes de se arrependerem sinceramente, realizarem uma completa reforma e aperfeiçoarem a santidade, no temor do Senhor. An Appeal to Mothers, pág. 29. A única esperança para os que praticam hábitos vis é deixá-los para sempre, se é que dão qualquer valor à saúde aqui, e à salvação no além. Quando esses hábitos foram praticados por período de tempo bastante longo, requer-se resoluto esforço para resistir à tentação e recusar a corrupta condescendência. An Appeal to Mothers, pág. 27. Controle da Imaginação A imaginação tem de ser positiva e persistentemente controlada se as paixões forem submetidas à razão, à consciência e ao caráter. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 562. Subordinados à Vontade de Deus Todos os que têm qualquer verdadeiro senso do que abrange ser cristão, sabem que os seguidores de Cristo estão na obrigação, como discípulos Seus, de trazerem todas as suas paixões, forças físicas e faculdades mentais, em perfeita subordinação à Sua vontade. Os que são controlados por suas paixões, não podem ser seguidores de Cristo. Estão demais devotados ao serviço de seu mestre, o originador de todo o mal, para abandonarem seus hábitos corruptos e escolherem o serviço de Cristo. Orientação da Criança, págs. 445 e 446. Pensamentos, Fator Importantíssimo Pensamentos impuros levam a impuros atos. Se Cristo for assunto de contemplação, os pensamentos ficarão largamente separados de qualquer assunto que levará a atos impuros. A mente se fortalecerá ao demorar sobre assuntos enobrecedores. Se educada a fluir no conduto da pureza e santidade, tornar-se-á sadia e vigorosa. Se educada a demorar-se em temas espirituais, ela naturalmente tomará esse rumo. Mas essa atração dos pensamentos para coisas celestiais não pode ser alcançada sem o exercício da fé em Deus e um fervoroso e humilde apoiar-se nEle para receber a força e graça que seja suficiente para qualquer emergência. Testimonies, vol. 2, pág. 408. O Pecado dos Sonhos (Fantasiar) És responsável perante Deus pelos teus pensamentos. Se condescenderes com vãs imaginações, permitindo que a mente se demore em assuntos impuros, serás, em certo sentido, tão culpada perante Ele como se teus pensamentos fossem levados à ação. Tudo o que impede a ação é a falta de oportunidade. Mensagens aos Jovens, pág. 76. Pôr Sob Controle os Pensamentos Deves dominar teus pensamentos. Não será isso tarefa fácil; não o conseguirás sem assíduo e mesmo árduo esforço. ... Deus requer que domines não só teus pensamentos mas também as paixões e afeições. Tua salvação depende de te governares nestas coisas. A paixão e a afeição são poderosos agentes. Se mal aplicadas, se postas em operação por motivos injustos, se mal colocadas, são poderosas para realizar tua ruína e deixar-te um deplorável destroço, sem Deus e sem esperança. Mensagens aos Jovens, págs. 75 e 76. Pensamentos Acariciados Tornam-se Hábito Pensamentos poluídos acariciados, tornam-se hábito, e a alma é ferida e manchada. Praticai uma vez uma ação má e forma-se uma mancha que coisa alguma pode remover senão o sangue de Cristo; e se o hábito não é abandonado com firme resolução, a mente se corrompe e as correntes que irrompem dessa fonte corruptora corrompem outros. Nos Lugares Celestiais (Meditações Matinais, 1968), pág. 197. Pensamentos Controlados Devidamente Devemos ter em alta conta o devido controle dos nossos pensamentos, pois esse controle prepara o espírito e a mente para trabalharem de comum acordo pelo Mestre. É necessário, para nossa paz e felicidade nesta vida, que nossos pensamentos se centralizem em Cristo. Como o homem pensa, assim ele é. Nosso aperfeiçoamento na pureza moral depende do reto pensar e reto agir. ... Os pensamentos maus destroem a mente. O poder de Deus para converter transforma o coração, enobrecendo e purificando os pensamentos. A menos que se faça resoluto esforço por manter os pensamentos centralizados em Cristo, não pode a graça revelar-se na vida. A mente tem de empenhar-se na milícia espiritual. Cada pensamento deve ser levado em cativeiro à obediência de Cristo. Todos os hábitos têm, de ser postos sob o controle de Deus. Precisamos de uma constante intuição do enobrecedor poder dos pensamentos puros, e da influência daninha dos pensamentos maus. Ponhamos nossos pensamentos em coisas santas. Sejam eles puros e verdadeiros; pois a única segurança, para qualquer pessoa, está no pensar correto. Devemos servir-nos de todos os recursos que Deus nos pôs ao alcance para o governo e cultivo de nossos pensamentos. Devemos pôr nossa mente em harmonia com a mente divina. A verdade de Deus nos santificará, corpo, alma e espírito, e seremos habilitados a erguer-nos acima das tentações. Nos Lugares Celestiais (Meditações Matinais, 1968), pág. 164. Regime Alimentar, Fator Importante Nunca pode ser repetido demais que o que é levado ao estômago, não somente afeta o corpo, mas em última análise também a mente. Alimento grosseiro e estimulante agita o sangue, irrita o sistema nervoso e com muita freqüência embota a percepção moral de tal modo, que a razão e a consciência são subjugadas pelos impulsos sensuais. É difícil, e muitas vezes quase impossível, alguém que é intemperante no regime alimentar, ser paciente e exercer o domínio próprio. Orientação da Criança, pág. 461. A Carne Desperta e Fortalece as Paixões Inferiores Não devemos pôr carne diante de nossos filhos. Sua influência é despertar e fortalecer as mais baixas paixões, tendo a tendência de amortecer as faculdades morais. Cereais e frutas preparados sem gordura, e no estado mais natural possível, devem ser o alimento para as mesas de todos os que professam estar-se preparando para a trasladação ao Céu. Quanto menos estimulante o alimento, tanto mais facilmente podem as paixões ser dominadas. A satisfação do paladar não deve ser considerada sem levar em conta a saúde física, intelectual ou moral. Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 1, pág. 262. Dar Morte à Tentação As mais baixas paixões têm sua sede no corpo, e por seu intermédio operam. As palavras "carne" ou "carnal" ou ainda "concupiscência da carne" envolvem a natureza inferior, corrupta; a carne por si mesma não pode agir contrariamente à vontade de Deus. É-nos ordenado crucificar a carne com suas afeições e concupiscências. Como o faremos? Devemos infligir sofrimento ao corpo? Não; mas dar morte à tentação do pecado. Os pensamentos corruptos devem ser expulsos. Todo o pensamento deve ser levado cativo a Jesus Cristo. Toda propensão animal deve ser sujeita às faculdades mais altas da alma. O amor de Deus deve reinar supremo; Cristo deve ocupar um trono não dividido. Nosso corpo deve ser considerado como havendo sido comprado. Os membros do corpo devem tornar-se instrumentos de justiça. O Lar Adventista, págs. 127 e 128. Substituir Sugestões Impuras A mente tem de ser conservada a meditar em assuntos puros e santos. Uma sugestão impura tem de ser despedida imediatamente, entretendo-se pensamentos puros, elevados, santa contemplação, obtendo assim mais e mais conhecimento de Deus, pela educação da mente na contemplação de coisas celestiais. Deus tem meios simples à disposição de todo caso individual, suficientes para assegurar o grande objetivo - a salvação da alma. Resolvei alcançar uma norma alta e santa; colocai alto o vosso alvo; agi com propósito sincero, como fez Daniel, firmemente, perseverantemente, e coisa alguma que o inimigo possa fazer impedirá vosso aperfeiçoamento. A despeito de inconvenientes, mudanças, perplexidades, podeis progredir constantemente em vigor mental e poder moral. Nos Lugares Celestiais (Meditações Matinais, 1968), pág. 237. Não Criar uma Emergência Toda paixão profana tem de ser mantida sob o controle de uma santificada razão, mediante a graça concedida abundantemente por Deus, em cada emergência. Não se procure, porém, tomar providências para criar uma emergência, não haja um ato voluntário para colocar alguém numa situação em que ele seja assaltado por tentações ou dê a menor ocasião para outros o julgarem culpado de indiscrição. Carta 18, 1891. Manter-se Afastado da Fronteira Não procureis saber quão perto podeis andar à beira do precipício e todavia estar seguros. Evitai a primeira aproximação ao perigo. Não se pode brincar com os interesses da alma. Vosso capital é vosso caráter. Acariciai-o, como faríeis a um áureo tesouro. A pureza moral, o respeito próprio, o forte poder de resistência, têm de ser acariciados firme e constantemente. ... Não julgue ninguém que ele possa vencer sem o auxílio de Deus. Precisais ter a energia, a força, o poder, de uma vida interior produzida em vosso íntimo. Produzireis então frutos para a santificação e abominareis intensamente o vício. Deveis lutar constantemente para manter afastada a mundanidade, as conversas fúteis, tudo que é sensual, e vos propordes como alvo a nobreza da alma e um caráter imaculado. Vosso nome pode manter-se tão puro que não pode com justiça, ligar-se a qualquer coisa desonesta ou injusta; ao contrário, será respeitado por todos os bons e puros, e pode ser inscrito no livro da vida, do Cordeiro. Medicina e Salvação, págs. 143 e 144. Ou Satanás ou Cristo no Controle Quando a mente não está sob a direta influência do Espírito de Deus, Satanás pode moldá-la segundo lhe apraz. Todas as faculdades racionais que ele controla, torná-las-á carnais. Opõe-se diretamente a Deus em seus sentimentos, pontos de vista, preferências, gostos, desgostos, escolhas e conduta; não tem prazer naquilo que Deus ama ou aprova, mas deleita-se nas coisas que Ele despreza. ... Se Cristo habita no coração, Ele estará em todos os nossos pensamentos. Nossos pensamentos mais profundos serão a Seu respeito, Seu amor, Sua pureza. Ele preencherá todas as câmaras do espírito. Nossas afeições centrar-se-ão em Jesus. Todas as nossas esperanças e expectativas serão relacionadas com Ele. Viver a vida presente pela fé no Filho de Deus, aguardando e amando Sua vinda, será a maior alegria da alma. Ele será a nossa coroa de glória. Nosso coração repousará em Seu amor. Nos Lugares Celestiais, (Meditações Matinais, 1968), pág. 163. Vigilância Vitalícia Enquanto durar a vida haverá necessidade de resguardar as afeições e as paixões, com firme propósito. Há uma corrupção interna, há tentações externas, e onde quer que se deva promover a causa de Deus, Satanás planeja dispor as circunstâncias de modo que a tentação sobrevirá à alma com força avassalante. Nenhum momento podemos estar seguros, a não ser que estejamos confiantes em Deus, tendo a vida escondida com Cristo em Deus. Carta 8b, 1891; 2BC 1.032. Deus Está Preparando um Povo O povo de Deus deve não só saber Sua vontade, mas também praticá-la. Muitos serão removidos do número dos que conhecem a verdade, porque não são santificados por ela. A verdade tem de introduzir-se-lhes no coração, santificando-os e purificando-os de toda mundanidade e sensualidade da vida mais íntima. O templo de sua alma tem de ser purificado. Todo mau ato secreto que se pratique, é como se o fosse na presença de Deus e dos santos anjos, pois todas as coisas aparecem abertas perante Deus, e dEle coisa alguma pode ser escondida. ... Deus está purificando um povo, de modo a terem mãos limpas e puro coração, para se apresentarem diante dEle no juízo. A norma tem de ser exaltada, purificada a imaginação; a paixão, acumulada em volta de práticas aviltantes tem de ser renunciada, e a alma erguer-se a pensamentos puros, práticas santas. Todos os que subsistirem ante as provas e tribulações iminentes, serão participantes da natureza divina, tendo escapado - não participado - da corrupção das paixões que há no mundo. (II Ped. 1:41.) Review and Herald, 24 de maio de 1887.